


Fun With Food

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: Brittle Bones [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comfort Food, Cooking Lessons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Food, Food Fight, M/M, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Shepard learns to cook.
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Male Shepard
Series: Brittle Bones [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692271
Kudos: 6





	Fun With Food

Jeff is sitting at the table when he hears the sound of a door opening and his eyes snap up and meet Shepard’s eyes as they focus on him. 

"Good morning"

"Morning Shep, hungry?"

The way Shepard looked at him told him everything he needed to know but he smiled a little as he had other plans

"Let's have a little fun today with food"

"Uh what?"

The way Shepard moved from foot to foot nervously caused him to laugh as he moved through the kitchen, searching through what they had 

"What's the plan?"

Joker rolls his eyes as he moves a few boxes over before looking over his shoulder at Shepard

"I don't know yet, have patients man" 

He heard Johns laughter from behind him and he simply pulled out a thing of pancake mix with sne chocolate chips while heading for the fridge and pulling out some bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, breakfast sausages, salad, fruit, orange juice and for later some alcohol. 

"Get over here. I'm not doing this alone"

Out of the corner of his eyes he notices Johns back stiffen and he slowly turns towards him with a raised eyebrow

"You know I can't cook"

"Yeah, but I'm here to monitor you this time. So get your ass over here and help me damn it"

The sigh and the footsteps told him that he had won that battle and he was willing to cook

"What do we start with first?" 

"The pancake mix for starters. Get the giant bowl from down below and I'll get everything arranged"

"Aye aye Lieutenant" 

After he grabbed the bowl, he let Shepard make the mix while he read off what to add to it. When he finally looked up Shepard's face was a mess and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. 

"What's so funny?"

Jeff smirked at him before simply pointing at his face and grabbing the mixing bowl before setting it down and turning towards the stove

"Your face, it's a mess Shep. Come on, time to cook" 

Before he moved towards the stove he dug through the cupboards for the right cooking supplies and when he finally found them he sees Shepard frowning down at the stove in confusion. 

"Never used a stove before?"

"Not.. in awhile"

Jeff sighs as he thrusts the supplies into Shepard's hands and tells him exactly where to place them and to what temperature each item was suppose to be. After that was done he told him how much mix to add, how many eggs to the pans, how much bacon and to keep a eye on it all as it was fast at cooking. While he was cooking Jeff wrapped a arm around him around watched him cook wearily, on occasion telling him what to do but overall having fun with it.

"How come you aren't cooking?"

"You need to learn a little, plus I'll be making something else when the time presents itself. Your burning the bacon by the way"

Shepard mutters a curse under his breath and Joker has to smile at that He enjoys the sight of Shepard sweating over a stove as he struggles to keep up with everything that's cooking. 

"Boy oh boy.. you'll learn one day"

He muttered under his breath as he made several sarcastic remarks about his cooking and laughing at Shepards offended look. After about thirty minutes he notices Shepard is almost done cooking everything and he moves over to the table with the salad. Setting it down he went to the cupboards and pulled out a few type of nuts before he set about the task of making the salad while taking a peak on occasion at Shepard while he cooked.

"So that was your plan"

Jeff looks up with a raised eyebrow as Shepard is standing over him, watching what he is doing and frowning the whole time. 

"Yes, that was my evil little plan. Everything else done?"

"Yep, served up too. Just waiting on you boy"

They both laugh as he finished making the salad. Serving it up they took the food to the porch and watched the morning sunset together while they fed each other off each other's plates in a comfortable silence until it was all gone. Once that was done they loved to the kitchen and set to the task of cleaning it up after there little bit of fun. But before they finished cleaning Jeff picked up something that didn't look right and threw it at Johns face, when it hit his face he laughed real hard and only dodged the return projectile by ducking low. 

"Food fight Shep?"

"Your so going down!" 

"Whoever loses buys dinner tonight"

"Your on!" 

They throw whatever food they can find at each other and after awhile start to grow tired, but they that didn't mean they hate fun wasn't still there. They didn't stop until Shepard held up his hands in surrender and Jeff whooped before they went about the task of cleaning up again. 

"That was fun, we need to do it more often"

"I agree.."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Your so on Shep"


End file.
